


Taking Note

by Homer



Series: Supergirl - College AU Prompts [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Biochem, Coffee, F/F, Gen, Meet-Cute, National City University/NCU, Pre-Relationship, Prompt Fic, classmates - Freeform, college students
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 03:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17236502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homer/pseuds/Homer
Summary: Prompt:“I noticed you weren’t at last class, so I made you an extra copy of my notes. No, you don’t have to treat me to coffee! Are you sure?”Kara noticed that the girl who sits in front of her and writes the punniest notes missed their weekly three-and-a-half-hour biochem lecture. It's only courtesy to give her a copy of her own notes, right?(Due to popular request, there's now a part two! It's the next work in the series)





	Taking Note

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy, howdy all!  
> Back again with another college AU prompt!
> 
> Hit me up on Tumblr @uhb-sessed

                University was different in at least three ways, Kara noticed. One: classes were _huge_. She could’ve chosen to go to a smaller school she supposed, but NCU just called to her. Two: like, 40% of her classmates didn’t show up after the first week. _How were they going to learn?!?_ Yeah, it was one of the general science requirements but still. It’s _biochem_. Three: people ate whatever they wanted in class. And that is her _favorite thing_.

                Food and Kara got along like those word-association games. Now, Kara was no prick in lecture hall. She didn’t try to bring in smelly food or something that crunched too much ( _chex-mix aside. That’s_ too _good to not have in class_ ). Usually people were sitting pretty spaced out after syllabus week. It’s not like it’s planned or anything, but Kara does approve of having space to spread out her multiple highlighters, sticky note pads and notebooks.

                Even though Kara thought biochem was rather boring, she followed along avidly. She always looked forward to this class for at least one reason besides learning. The girl who sat in front of her.

                Now, her lecture hall classroom had staggered seating – almost like a theater. The girl sat the next row down from her and to the left a seat. Which gave Kara the best view for her other favorite thing. The girl’s notes.

                The girl took the most hilarious notes ever. From the basic chem review notes of the difference between cations and anions: “cations are ‘paw-sitive!’ meow!” or when going over drug formulas: “The ‘Walter White _Meth_ -od.’”

                Sometimes the girl would add in little drawings or write out a very dumb science joke she thought of. One time she was almost caught laughing but recovered by grabbing her phone and ‘pretending’ she was on it. She caught the girl’s green-eyed gaze and returned it with a slightly panicked smile. _I hope I didn’t look like a creep._

               

                As Kara walked into class today, she noticed that her classmate wasn’t here yet. Odd. She was normally here before her, having already spread out her materials and claiming space. Kara had to rush from K building over to D building (the science building), in the five-minute break she managed to squeak out from the end of English 212. (Which was also the reason she always ate in class. But hey, at least she wasn’t like Jordan from the required freshman course – he always brought in an entire box of Mini Wheats and ate it. Dry. The _monster_.)

                Their biochem professor was nice enough. He’s entirely enthusiastic and tries just a little too hard to be hip and cool for the “youth of today.” It added to his charm and made for an engaging and interesting class. Everyone in this class would have him for the last half of the semester, when the lab portion starts.

                It was thirty minutes into the three-and-a-half-hour lecture and her classmate still hadn’t shown up.  From how many notes the girl tends to take, Kara figured that notes were pretty important to her. So, as any decent classmate would do, she started taking extra detailed notes to copy off later. The class only met once a week – missing a science class that was _this long_ would suck for anybody.

                Kara was never really one of those people who copied notes a second time, but the copy she wrote out for her classmate practically wrote itself. It was actually kind of fun. She was in no way an artist, but she tried to keep good handwriting and draw the diagrams out nicely. Once she was done, she actually decided to make a copy of them for herself.

                Throughout the rest of the week Kara kept an eye out for her classmate. The sooner she got the notes the better, right?

 

                She never did run into her.

 

                The next class period had Kara running from English to biochem in a thunderstorm. The chilly October air only made it worse. Her light denim jacket was drenched, as well as her hair and sneakers.

                _Sneakers, ha_ , she laughed to herself as her shoes squeaked incessantly on the tiled floor. She squeezed some water out of her hair before entering the classroom, combing her fingers through as best as she could. _Oh, darn I hope I zipped my backpack all the way._

                Her backpack was zipped, she found, as she sat down in her unofficial seat with a squelch. Kara cringed a bit, and the girl in front of her turned around at the noise – eyes widening as she took in Kara’s appearance.

                “Oh! Hey!” Kara starts, finally face-to-face with the elusive girl. “You weren’t here last week, and I know you take a lot of notes, so I made some for you! Just give me a second, they’re in this folder somewhere…”

                The green-eyed girl kept staring while Kara dug through her backpack. Kara tried not to notice, keeping herself busy flipping through pages and fiddling with her glasses.

                “Ah! Here it is. I hope you can read it. I tried to be thorough.” Kara handed her the notes before attempting to take off her soaked jacket.

                The girl looked through the notes, about three pages front to back.

                “These are great. Thank you so much,” an eye flick to the top of the notes, “Kara.”

                “No problem! Yours always makes me laugh so I figured the least I could do was help you out a bit. Don’t worry! I didn’t even try to make any jokes like yours. I couldn’t match them.”

                “You look at my notes?”

                Kara's eyes widened, arms stuck in her sleeves. “Well, I, uh. You see –“

                “Hey, whoa, it’s okay. I’m kidding, they’re just notes. It’s fine. Plus, you sit above me, so it’s only natural to let your eyes wander. Heaven knows I’m so tired of Mike down there constantly adding to his ear wax collection under the table.”

                “Ew!”

                The girl laughs. Kara's arms finally slide free.

                “I’m Lena, by the way.”

                “Kara. But you already know that from my notes.”

                “Well, Kara, I have a proposition for you.”

                “Uhm, okay?”

                “To thank you for the notes and seeing how you’re freezing, can I buy you a coffee after class?”

                “Coffee? Oh! Sure. Where?”

                Lena shrugs. “Wherever. I have a car. The campus’s coffee is terrible. There’s a cute café a few miles downtown. How does that sound?”

                “Sounds great! But I’d need to make a pit stop at my dorm after class and change. I already feel like a puddle.” She shivers.

                Lena’s eyes glance at the clock on the wall. They have a few minutes before class yet.

                “Here,” Lena starts, grabbing her own sleeves and starting to shrug her hoodie off.

                “Oh, Lena no. You don’t have to do that. I’ll just make it gross.”

                “Well I don’t want you getting sick staying in those cold, wet clothes for the next few hours. That just wouldn’t do anyone any good. There’s midterms next week too, and being sick through those is hell, trust me.”

                “Are you sure?”

                “Just take it, Kara.”

                Kara shoots Lena a grateful smile and tosses the hoodie over her head, the lingering warmth from the previous wearer already helping Kara feel marginally better.

                “Thanks.”

 

                The next few hours leave Kara experiencing mixed emotions. About three of them. One: laughter. Now that Lena knows Kara glances at her notes, she seems to throw in even more ridiculous jokes that make Kara audibly snort more than once. Two: she’s confused as to how to _feel_ about Lena. She almost seems familiar, but she can’t place why. Kara won’t let that cloud her judgement though; she’s been nothing but nice. Three: she is undeniably attracted to Lena. Her dark hair over one shoulder, pencil tapping the desk, and her residual perfume clouding Kara’s senses leaves her knowing that getting together for coffee will leave her a spluttering mess.

                She just hopes she doesn’t say anything too embarrassing.

**Author's Note:**

> I think I might create a college AU series. Thoughts?  
> They all probably won't be connected. Just snapshots of different scenarios and whatnot.
> 
> Send me prompts or just yell at me here or on Tumblr @uhb-sessed! Comment what y'all want to see next :)
> 
> (Also, shout out to my irl chem prof AZ. Keep pranking us all, lmao)
> 
>  
> 
> ***********Due to popular request, the coffee date has been written!! It's the next work in the Supergirl - College AU series! Just click next work :)***********


End file.
